1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat for a driver of a construction machine, in particular for a road roller, as well as to a construction machine featuring such a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An adjustable armrest for a driver's seat featuring an armrest support is known from WO 2004/106108, where said armrest support enables the armrest to be adjusted about multiple pivoting axes.